jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/Starring... Canderous Ordo - Darsteller gesucht
Nach langer Zeit gibt es nun einen neuen Blogbeitrag zur "Starring"-Reihe. Für die, die mich noch nicht kennen (ich hoffe, du gehörst nicht dazu und wenn doch, bin ich froh, dass du mir nun die Möglichkeit gibst, das zu ändern^^): Ich bin Zuri, ab und zu mal in der Jedipedia unterwegs und eigentlich hauptsächlich am bloggen. Bereits beim Spiel musste ich an einen bestimmten Schauspieler denken. Den und eine Hand voll weitere potentielle Darsteller werde ich euch nun im folgenden vorstellen. Darsteller Sean Bean Auch wenn Herr der Ringe-Fans ihn als Boromir sehen, so stellt der Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor doch einen hartgesottenen Mann da, der mehr Krieger als Diplomat ist. Und genau das trifft auch auf Canderous zu. Nicht von ungefähr verbindet sie entfernte Ähnlichkeit. Auch wenn man ihn zunächst als sehr rohen Menschen kennenlernt, so kennt Boromir trotzdem den Wert von Gemeinschaft und Ehre, was er beweist, als er sich den Gefährten anschließt, auch wenn er eigentlich sein Reich retten will. Ähnlich verhält es sich bei Canderous sich aber trotzdem Revan]s Gruppe anschließt, um nach der Sternenschmiede zu suchen. Til Schweiger Ausnahmsweise stelle ich auch einmal einen deutschen Schauspieler für die Rolle vor. Nicht viele deutsche Schauspieler drehen erfolgreich in Hollywood. Til Schweiger mag zwar charakterlich fragwürdig sein, aber mit etwas Fantasie und passendem Kostüm und Maske käme er schon an Canderous heran. Dass er auch Canderous' Charakter treffend spielen kann, das bezweifle ich allerdings aufgrund seiner bisherigen Rollen, die als Referenz dienen könnten. Dennoch steht zumindest seine Rolle in Inglourious Basterds im starken Kontrast zu den Familienfilmen, die er mit sich selbst in der Hauptrolle aktuell hauptsächlich produziert. Pilou Asbæk Er verkörperte Batou in Ghost in the Shell — ebenfalls ein Science-Fiction-Universum. Auch zwischen Batou und Canderous gibt es die eine oder andere Parallele. Trotz seiner Kämpfernatur hat er ein weiches Herz und ist eher nicht als fröhlicher Charakter bekannt. Batous Augen — auch wenn Canderous sie nicht hat — würden durchaus zu Canderous passen. Es ist erstaunlich, wie das Färben der Haare — wenn man es besser beherrscht als Amilyn Holdo — eine Person verändern kann, wie in Pilou Asbæks Fall: Als ich ein Bild des Schauspielers sah, dachte ich zunächst nicht, er könne Batou überzeugend verkörpern; geschweige denn Canderous. Ron Perlman Als ich nach dem Namen dieses Schauspielers suchte, da ich mich nur an dessen Aussehen erinnern konnte, stieß ich auf eine Website"Canon List" auf Star Wars: Inception, die potentielle Schauspieler für Star Wars-Charaktere nannte. Darunter war auch Ron Perlman. Nur leider war der Rest teilweise eine Katastrophe. Als ich Rob Perlman in Schwerter des Königs oder in einem Trailer zu Sons of Anarchy sah, wusste ich: Der ist perfekt, um Canderous zu verkörpern! Stephen Lang Auch Stephen Lang weist wie Ron Perlman eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Canderous auf. Besondere Erfahrung sollte er ebenso durch seine meist militärischen Rollen mitbringen und dadurch, dass er dazu auch häufig Autoritätspersonen mimt, sollte er das abgeklärte Wesen Caderous' auf die Leinwand zu bringen vermögen. Auch hier sind sowohl Aussehen als auch Fähigkeiten für den Charakter sehr passend. Josh Brolin In Deadpool 2 spielt er Nathan Summers/Cable, welcher nicht nur an Batou aus Ghost in the Shell, sondern auch an Canderous erinnert. Fazit Ginge es nur nach dem Aussehen, würde ich mich wohl für Ron Perlman entscheiden. Beides in Balance (Aussehen und Nähe zum Charakter durch ähnliche Rollen) sehe ich am besten jedoch bei Sean Bean. Und seien wir mal ehrlich: Solange Canderous ausschließlich als Mandalore der Bewahrer in Erscheinung treten soll, ist das Aussehen wiederum egal. Wen könntet ihr euch am besten in der Rolle von Canderous vorstellen? Sean Bean Til Schweiger Pilou Asbæk Ron Perlman Stephen Lang Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag